mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Knight vs. Chas Skelly
The first round began and they touch gloves. Knight lands a counter right left right combo. Knight lands an inside kick. He lands a leg kick. Skelly lands a nice right and left. They clinch. Knight stuffs the takedown but Skelly then gets a trip to guard relentlessly, under 4:00. Knight works rubber guard. Skelly working lefts to the body. Knight thinking omoplata maybe. 3:00. Possible gogoplata. He lands a right elbow. He may switch... He thought omoplata. Skelly pulls out, lands a right. Knight lands an upkick. Knight lands a right elbow, another. He goes for a triangle, switches to omoplata, sweeps with it nicely. Turns on top, Skelly goes for a double. Knight defending going for a kimura, sprawls. 2:00. Skelly hugging a single. Kngiht rolls for a kimura, Skelly escapes on top to guard. Rubber guard from Knight. Crazy flexibility as he goes for the gogoplata, goes for the omoplata. Knight sweeps on top to north-south, they scramble. Knight still on top. Knight goes for the kimura. Skelly turns on top, he goes for the armbar. Knight escapes and lets a tired Skelly up. 1:00. Skelly lands a good jab. 35. Knight lands a left, eats a hard counter right. Clinch. "Get offa there Jason!" 15. Knight knees the thigh a couple times. He gets a double to side control, has the back, scramble, R1 ends, 10-9 Knight but very close. R2 began and Knight denies the glove touch. Knight lands a body kick. Skelly lands a body kick. Skelly gets a single after catching a kick, lets him up disdainfully. Skelly lands a right, eats a counter right hook and lands a right. Knight is talking to him, lands a body kick and a counter right hook. Skelly lands a body kick. Knight teeps the body. Knight lands a counter right hook. Skelly lands a right uppercut. Skelly drops him briefly off balance with a body kick. Knight lands a counter right hook and a right uppercut. 3:00 as Knight stuffs a double, misses a slicing right elbow. Knight lands a left and a right hook combo, stuffs a double. Knight smiles. He's talking to him. Knight lands a body kick and another, eats a counter left hook and a leg kick. Skelly trying a double. Switches to the single, Knight sprawls. Left elbow to the body. Right one. 2:00. Skelly persisting, Knight sprawls again. Knight lands a left elbow. Skelly goes for the double now. Stuffed. Knight knees the body. Knight knees the leg, eats a couple to the body, lands one. 1:00. Knight working a double. Nope, single, Knight gets it to side control defending a guillotine, lands a right elbow. Another. Another. 35. Knight pops out. Crucifix. Nasty cut under right eye of Knight. They scramble. Rear crucifix. He's getting that arm too. Skelly turns on top right into rubber guard from Knight. They stand and Skelly lands a high kick and a combo and a big right. R2 ends, 10-9 Knight but close. Very close round. R3 began. Skelly lands a right eating a counter right hook. Knight lands a left and drops him with a right uppercut, pounces with a couple right elbows, hard rights under, Rogan yells repeatedly to stop the fight and finally it is. Skelly tries to get up nearly falling. Damn dude. Twelve rights in the replay after the two elbows, geez.. 0:39 R3. "You're slackin. I ain't been on the Joe Rogan podcast yet." Rogan unenthusiastically says "We'll make it happen man." "That man right there he's got some heart. I broke his arm in the first round, I heard it pop over and over again. That boy can fight. I give Chas Skelly much respect." Wants to give away his signed UFC gloves on his walk back out. Wants Sean Shelby to give him three more fights this year in July, September and December.